Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Maslover13
Summary: When a wedding reception goes crazy there's only one cause for it. Drunk Carlos and Drunk Bree. I lost a bet in football today and had to write a story involving the winner of the bet about anything she wanted and it's her insane wedding. It's not my best, I will say. Bit I hope you enjoy!


**"I knew bringing champagne to this was a bad idea..." I said under my breath as I dodged the shards of broken glass scattered across the floor. **

It was Bree's big day. She was marrying the love of her life, Carlos Pena Jr. And I had honestly never seen her anymore happy.

She had also just turned 21 a few moths prior to the wedding and from how she was acting tonight, she obviously wasn't done celebrating it...

She was beyond drunk at this point and Carlos was too.

I heard the loud music echoing From the ballroom of the venue along with Bree's voice screaming and yelling. I rolled my eyes.

"Why. Why did I agree to help organize this." I said to myself, pushing open the large door.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight.

Carlos was hanging upside down from the Chandelier, swinging back and forth and Bree was mingling with her guests. Her loud, drunk laugh could be heard over the booming music and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the scene.

Now, I'm not going to sit here and act like I was a complete saint. I had had my share of drinks. But I knew when to stop. I was 23 to Bree's new 21. I knew what was to much...

Bree and Carlos on the other hand did not. They drank until they went completely insane and guess who was always the one to babysit them...

Yeah, it was me -_-

I never understood why Carlos never brought his friends with him when we went out. I had no idea who his friends even were and I usually got Stuck being the designated driver.

I watched Bree stumble on top of a chair, flailing her arms. This should be good.

She finally somewhat got her balance, holding her bouquet of flowers above her head.

I rolled my eyes yet again, taking a sip of my drink. Bree tossed, correction, more like THREW WITH ALL HER MIGHT, the flowers over her head, hitting me square in the eye. They bounced from my face to my hands and I stumbled backwards, losing my balance.

I felt strong arms embrace me as I held onto the flowers.

"You know, they say whoever catches the bouquet is the next one to get married.." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Well, aren't you charming." I said, sarcastically to the stranger as I wiggled out of their grasp. I turned to face them, "Who are yo-" I was cut off as I turned to face the stranger who caught me.

If there was such a thing as a perfect man. It was him.

"I'm James." He said, flashing his sparkling smile.

"I, I'm, um, uhh..." I hated how I got around people...

"HALEY! HI!" Bree yelled, waving to me obnoxiously as she quickly tried to get off the chair. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her trip in her heels, tumbling to the floor.

"Wait, you're Haley?" James asked, making me turn to face him.

"It depends...do I WANT to be Haley?" I questioned, unsure by the way he asked.

He chuckled, "Carlos told me about you. And I always asked about you..." He trailed off, moving a piece of hair behind my ear and leaning into me.

Oh my good lord...

He's going to kiss me...

"HALEY!" Bree yelled, tugging on my arm.

I rolled my eyes.

So. Freaking. Close.

"Haley. Weranoutof backtoyourhouse and getsomemore." She slurred.

"I highly doubt that. You've already had way to much." I answered, taking the empty bottle from her hand.

"BOO YOU WHORE." Bree yelled, I rolled my eyes.

You know it's been a long night when Bree starts quoting Mean Girls -_-

I looked over at Carlos who was still dangling from the chandelier. His other friends, I'm guessing, were joining him in the fun, grabbing onto sides of the glass fixture and laughing. I think the one boys name was Logan and he was posing as Batman while standing on the table. The other boy, the blonde, who I believe was named Kendall was shining a light through the tiny glass decorations that hung from the fixture.

"OH MY GOD, GUYS! LOOK! If you shine this light through here it makes a RAINBOW! DO YOU SEE THE RAINBOW?!"

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Could this get anymore disastrous?

"Haley! Look what I found!" Bree yelled even though she was right in front of me. She pulled a gun from under the table.

James hit the floor, covering his head.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT?!" He questioned, burying his face in the carpet.

"PUT IT DOWN." I demanded, I sounded like I was talking to a 5 year old.

" ! nothingsgonnahappen!" Bree assured, holding the weapon up as a shot was fired through the roof, leaving a hole.

James screamed a girlish scream, crawling under the table and covering his head again.

"Take it away from her! Take it away from her! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He screamed. I couldn't help but laugh.

Carlos came stumbling over to Bree's side, sloppily kissing her which gave me enough time to confiscate the weapon she was holding.

"Haley...I wasjusttrying to have fun." She said, pouting and sounding defeated.

"Well, 'Fun' isn't blowing the heads off of your party guests, okay?" I said, Taking the weapon to another room so Bree couldn't retrieve it.

I walked back into the ballroom, seeing Bree trying out the chandelier with Carlos. I just sighed, nothing was going to stop them.

I walked back over to the table I was sitting at earlier and enjoyed the music that was playing. As I took my old seat.

"OW. DAMMIT!" I heard a voice yell.

I looked around the room for the voice, not seeing anyone who was injured.

I flipped the table cloth up on the table, revealing James rubbing his hand and mumbling curses under his breath.

"Your shoes hurt! The heels are to damn pointy!" He said, inspecting his injury.

"Here's a thought...STOP ACTING LIKE A FOUR YEAR OLD AND GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE!" I yelled in his face as he stood up

"Sorry, I'd rather not die though. Did you hide that gun from her?" He asked, straightening his tie and looking suspiciously around the room.

"Yes. You're safe now. It's okay." I laughed, patting his chest.

"So. About earlier..." He trailed off, leaning in again to kiss me...

"HALEY!" Bree yelled, upset and tugging on my arm.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!" I demeaned an answer considering this was the second time James and I had Been interrupted...

"...You hate me!" She said, starting to cry.

"No! Bree...I don't hate you!"

"YES YOU DO!" She said crying even harder.

I looked up at James who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Bree...Go get Carlos...you two are to drunk to stay any longer." I sighed as she stumbled off to get him. James and I followed.

"I better get these two home..." I trailed off as James bent down to kiss me.

"HALEY I FOUND HIM!" Bree yelled, both of them tugging on my arm. James's lips lingered centimeters away from mine.

"I'll call you..." He finally said as I was being pulled out the door.

I situated Bree and Carlos in the backseat as I started to pull away. Suddenly I heard a beating at the passenger door and I noticed James standing outside before he climbed in the car.

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"You didn't think I was just gonna let you leave, did you?" He questioned, smirking. And leaning over once more to kiss me.

"YAY! It's like our own little party!" Carlos shouted.

"YAY!" Bree chimed in as she started messing up my hair, interrupting James and I yet again.

"Let's wait until we're alone." He laughed, sitting back In the seat.

I guess I'd have to thank Bree in the morning for opening a new door in my life.

Having a partier as a friend payed off after all I guess.


End file.
